


Wedding Planning

by CoffeeAddict80



Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [26]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: ((One-shot in the Desperate Times ‘Verse. You should probably read that story first. This takes place at the beginning of July after the epilogue))Kurt & Blaine discuss a few wedding details.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Desperate Times... 'verse [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/640343
Comments: 13
Kudos: 61





	Wedding Planning

Sitting on the loveseat in their bedroom, looking through a portfolio full of stationery samples for their wedding invitations, Kurt suddenly paused and glanced over at his fiancé timidly. “Hey Bee?” he asked, softly.

Hearing the nervous tone in Kurt’s voice, Blaine looked him over with a concerned expression. Matching the softness of Kurt’s voice, he replied, “Yeah, sweetie? Everything okay?”

“I was just wondering… Do you know who you want to be your best man? Or your groomsmen? Or whatever the gender-neutral terms for those positions are supposed to be?” Kurt asked

“Santana is going to be my best man,” Blaine replied, seriously. “And Cooper is going to be my only groomsman. That’s it. I’m not close enough to any of my cousins or other family members to ask them to be a part of our wedding party. Same with my coworkers from the bookstore; I’m friendly enough with a couple of them to invite them to the wedding, but definitely not close enough for them to be included in the wedding party. And all of the people that I used to be _really_ close with, the people that I considered to be my best friends…my relationships with those people were _destroyed_ because of Stephen. A lot of them won’t even _talk_ to me anymore, so it’s not like I can ask any of them. Why do you ask? Got something special in mind for the wedding party?”

Kurt sighed before responding, “No, it’s not that. I was wondering because I have no idea who I want mine to be. I mean, I love all of my friends dearly…but…it doesn’t make sense to make _all_ of them groomsmen; especially if you are only going to have one – it would look so lopsided. And how do I choose only one person to be my best man? I want to narrow down my half of the wedding party to like two or three people total – including the best man – but I’m just not sure how to do that. Especially since every time I think of who I want my best man to be, my first thought is always of Finn or my dad. But my dad is officiating the ceremony, and Finn is…” He closed his eyes and shook his head as he sighed again. Kurt then looked back over at his fiancé with a wistful smile. “You know, I actually had this _crazy_ idea that I should have a life-size cardboard cutout of Finn stand next to me at the altar, so that I could feel like he was really there. But I know that idea is kind of ridiculous. I just don’t know what to do.”

“Wanting to include your brother in your wedding party is not a crazy idea,” Blaine told him. “If you want a cardboard cutout of Finn standing next to you, we can do that. Or if you just want to carry a photo of him in your pocket, we can do that too. However you want to include him, we can find a way to make it work. Also, in regard to the wedding party, symmetry doesn’t matter. If you want all of your friends to be groomsmen, then do that. Don’t think about how it’s going to look – think about how it’s going to feel. Follow your heart, not your head.”

“First of all, symmetry _does_ matter,” he began. “Secondly, I had already mentally vetoed the idea of having all of them in the wedding party _before_ I knew how many people you were going to have stand with you, so symmetry is not the only reason I don’t want everyone to be a groomsman.”

Blaine nodded along to what Kurt was saying. “Okay. But you must have some idea of who you want in your wedding party? I mean, we’ve already selected outfits for them. Santana’s already bought hers – it’s hanging up in her closet. I know that the wedding party outfits are off the rack and aren’t being custom made like ours are, so there’s no rush to get them ordered; but still…it’s not like you.”

“Well I know that my half of the wedding party – no matter who or how many I choose – will consist of my friends from New Directions,” Kurt answered. “I knew that from the start. But I didn’t have anyone specific in mind though when selecting the outfits for the wedding party. I just went with a dress style, color, and cut that could flatter any of the girls, and a classic tux in the same color scheme as the dresses for the boys. And since the outfits are off the rack, I knew they wouldn’t be too hard to find or order, so I didn’t need to know who would be wearing it right away. But now I’ve only got about 2 months until the wedding, and I’m running out of time.”

“Alright,” Blaine replied, thoughtfully. “Well then, let’s narrow it down. Personally, I think, considering that you and Rachel have only just recently gotten back onto speaking terms, I would count her out. I know she’s invited to the wedding, but with how rocky your friendship is, I wouldn’t want to include her in the wedding party.”

“I definitely agree with you on that. I’m still debating on whether or not I’m going to allow her to sing at the reception,” Kurt said. “So, that’s one down; only nine to go.”

“Eight,” Blaine corrected.

Kurt arched an eyebrow at him. “What?”

“I’ve already claimed Santana for my best man. Since she can’t physically stand on both sides of the alter at the same time, that means she’s not an option for your half of the wedding party. Which leaves you with eight people to choose from: Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, Quinn, Tina, Mike, and Puck. And from my perspective, of those eight, the people that you talk to and/or about the most are Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam; and maybe Artie,” Blaine said. “So if you want my opinion, I’d choose the four of them – or choose _from_ the four of them, depending how many people you actually want in the wedding party.”

Kurt made a hum of acknowledgment as he considered Blaine’s suggestion. “I think you may have a point. It’s something I’m going to have to give more thought to though.”

“Speaking of me having a point…” Blaine pointed down at one of the samples in the portfolio he was holding, “I like this one.”

“No,” Kurt replied, barely glancing at it. “The colors are all wrong.”

Blaine groaned and tossed his head back before looking at Kurt with a pout. “Come on, Kurt. We’ve been looking at these samples for almost two hours, and you have said ‘no’ to every single one that I’ve liked. We have to agree on something. Our wedding is in a little over ten weeks. We should have had these ordered _weeks_ ago. As it is, if these invitations don’t get to the printer by the end of _this_ week, we won’t have enough time for them to be printed and mailed out to everyone _and_ get the RSVP cards back so that we have a reliable headcount to give to the venue and the caterers.”

“I know that, Blaine, but look at the color scheme; it’s all wrong. We can’t have pink, lavender, and white invitations,” he said, wrinkling his nose. Kurt looked closer at the stationery sample that Blaine had pointed out to him and added, “But I will give you credit for the design aspect of it; it’s actually really pretty. If they have this stationery in colors that are a little more appropriate, then I’ll agree to it.”

“How generous of you,” Blaine replied, playfully.

“What? It’s my wedding, Bee. I want everything to be perfect,” Kurt told him.

“I don’t know if you’ve realized this or not, but it’s my wedding too,” he said. “With how fussy you are being about all the details, I’m surprised that you actually allowed me to have _full_ control over my own wedding suit.”

“I don’t think you realize how much it is killing me not knowing what you are wearing,” Kurt said. “I’m glad that we both agreed to a specific color scheme for our wedding suits so that our outfits would coordinate with one another, and that I was able to see fabric samples from your suit, so I at least know that you aren’t going to show up wearing some lime green monstrosity or something. But it’s still unnerving not knowing what the suit will look like. Especially since you are having it custom made. All I know about the design of your outfit is that it does not have a classic suitcoat.”

“And that’s all you are going to know about it until our wedding day,” Blaine replied. “Besides, I don’t know what your suit looks like either, but you don’t see me going crazy with worry. I trust you.”

“I trust you too; I do,” Kurt said, adamantly. “But you know how important it is for me to have control over things like this. And fashion is something that I’m very knowledgeable and passionate about. Which is why it makes perfect sense that you wouldn’t be worried about what _my_ suit will look like – it’s guaranteed to be amazing. But for me to not have any knowledge about _your_ suit other than a couple of fabric swatches – for one of if not _the_ biggest and most important day of my life… Well, you can see why that would eat away at my anxiety, can’t you?”

“I promise you, you will like and approve of my suit,” Blaine told him. “Our suits are being made by the same designer. He knows they need to coordinate. He knows how particular you are about the details – the list you gave him about what is and is not allowed is always present whenever I have fittings or stop by to check on the progress. Relax, breathe, and stop worrying. Besides, you know I have an incessant need to gain your approval. I would never choose a design that I thought you wouldn’t like; especially for an event that is so important to _both_ of us.”

“You’re right; I know you’re right,” he agreed. “I’m sorry, Bee. I should just concentrate on things that I _can_ control. Like these invitations.” Kurt turned the page of the portfolio, and stopped, pointing at the top of the page. “That one! It’s perfect! It’s almost the exact same design as the last one you pointed out, but with a touch more sophistication and a _much_ better color palette.” He looked over at Blaine expectantly, trying to gauge his response.

“For once, we are in agreement about the stationery – that design is gorgeous,” Blaine said. “I’ll return the portfolio and place the order tomorrow morning on my way to my photoshoot.”

“Photoshoot?” Kurt repeated, quirking an eyebrow.

“I told you about the modeling gig for that new erotica magazine that I booked,” Blaine replied. “Remember, you asked me to practice my poses for you while you took pictures with your phone?”

“Yeah, but I thought that photoshoot was next week?” he checked.

“No, next week is the photoshoot for the treadmill advertisement. I know, it’s unusual for me to book two modeling gigs back-to-back like that, but now that we’ve graduated and I’m only working at TEG part-time, I started looking for more modeling work to keep me busy,” Blaine answered. “You’re okay with that, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, of course I am!” Kurt said. “I was just confused because Sam is going to be in town next week for his own modeling thing. For some reason, I was thinking the treadmill shoot was his gig, not yours. Because all I remembered was that you both had modeling jobs at the same time for two different things. I forgot that you had booked the treadmill shoot too.”

“If you happen to make up your mind about who your wedding party will consist of – and Sam is a part of it – you can take him down to the tux place while he’s in town to pick up his suit,” Blaine said. “That way you can make sure he gets the correct one and that it fits properly. Plus, it’s easier for us to pay for it if we’re there when it gets purchased.”

Kurt made a soft whining sound. “Don’t make me think about that right now. Please? I’ve already made enough wedding decisions for the day.”

Blaine gave Kurt a fond smile then kissed his forehead. “Okay. No more wedding decisions today. What about making a decision about dinner instead?”

Kurt checked the time, then looked back at Blaine with a smirk. “Too early to think about dinner. How about you show me those modeling poses again? The ones for the erotica magazine? Your photoshoot is tomorrow, I need to make sure you are prepared.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Blaine replied, playfully, while standing up and removing his shirt.


End file.
